1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing device, into which a cassette can be loaded, the cassette comprising a housing and a rotationally drivable supply reel accommodated in the housing, a record carrier in the form of a tape wound onto the reel hub of the supply reel, and a coupling element connected to the record carrier in the area of a free end of the record carrier and held in a coupling position, the recording and/or reproducing device comprises holder means for holding the cassette, the holder means being guided so as to be movable between a loading position, in which the cassette is loaded into the holder means, and an operating position, in which the cassette occupies an operating position, a rotationally drivable take-up reel having a reel hub, a pull-out element constructed to be coupled to the coupling element, and which comprises retaining means constructed to detachably retain the pull-out element and enabling the pull-out element to be retained in an area in which coupling to the coupling element is possible, and by which the pull-out element is detachable after its coupling to the coupling element, and actuating means for moving the pull-out element together with the coupling element coupled to it can be moved away from the retaining means and up to the reel hub of the supply reel, in order to bring together, on the one hand, the reel hub and, on the other hand, the pull-out element and the coupling element coupled thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a recording and/or reproducing device of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from the International Patent Application WO 98/44499 A1, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/054,109, filed Apr. 2, 1999. In the known recording and/or reproducing device, the holder means for a cassette is actuated by hand, namely, in such a manner that the movement of the holder means from the loading position into the operating position is carried out by the insertion of a cassette into the holder means by hand, and that, for the movement of the holder means from the operating position into the loading position, an actuating slide is activated by hand, and thus moves the holder means via actuating means formed by slots and rollers. Such an actuation by hand is comparatively inconvenient and, in addition, it does not allow for remote control.
In the known recording and/or reproducing device, the retaining means for the pull-out element is mounted stationarily in the recording and/or reproducing device, namely, so as to hold the pull-out element, which is detachably connected to the retaining means, in a position in which the coupling element of a cassette inserted in the holder means can be coupled automatically to the pull-out element during the movement of the holder means from the loading position into the operating position. Due to this construction, it is essential, in the known recording and/or reproducing device, that a cassette inserted in the holder means already occupies an accurately-defined position in the holder means during the movement of the holder means towards the operating position, in order guarantee a correct engagement of the coupling element and the pull-out element to be coupled thereto. In order to meet this requirement, a comparatively high investment is necessary in the construction and accuracy, which is found to be at least partly unjustified.